


The Eighth Erogenous Zone

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Emma shows up at the end, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey discovers that Rachel really enjoys foot massages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by that moment in TOW Phoebe's Uterus (4.11) when Chandler, Monica, and Rachel are talking about a woman's erogenous zones, and Rachel excitedly says "Ooh! Toes!" when Monica said that a guy needs to keep a woman on her toes. It hints at Rachel having a foot fetish, and there are more details about the theory that she has a foot fetish on the WMG page for _Friends_ on TVTropes. I based the title on that episode.
> 
> This is set in an AU version of season 10 where Joey and Rachel never broke up during 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan), and Rachel and Joey never had an issue with sexual intimacy in their relationship.

Rachel seemed frazzled and tired as she walked in the door. Joey quickly got up from the recliner he was sitting in to greet his girlfriend with a light kiss on the lips. “How was your day?”

Rachel removed her large purse from her shoulder and dropped it on the counter. “Exhausting. I was working to release the new fall catalogue next week, and, on top of that, I had to do an orientation for the new interns working here this semester. I had to give them a tour of the entire office, and now my feet are just killing me.”

“Sounds rough, babe. Let’s just sit on the couch and relax for a while.” Joey found the remote to the T.V. and put the program he had been watching on mute. He had a feeling that Rachel needed some peace and quiet.

Rachel stretched her arms over her head as she strolled to the couch. Once she sat on the couch, she immediately kicked her shoes off her feet and wiggled her toes. “How’s Emma doing?”

Joey sat down next to her. “She woke up for a little bit around four o’clock, and I fed her a bottle and she fell asleep with Hugsy. She shouldn’t need to be up for another hour at least, and I’ve got the baby monitor right here in case she needs anything,” he finished, gesturing to the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

“You take such good care of her, Joey. Of both of us.” Rachel leaned up and kissed Joey on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Joey blushed faintly at the praise. “I like taking care of you.” He noticed that Rachel was wincing a bit as she moved her feet around in circles. “Speaking of which, c’mon.” He patted his lap. “Put your feet up, and I’ll give you a foot rub.”

Rachel quirked her lips upwards and moved her pantyhose-clad feet to Joey’s lap. Joey lightly massaged the arch of her right foot and grinned when Rachel hummed in satisfaction. “Feeling better already?”

Rachel leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “You’re really good at this.”

“I aim to please.” As he continued the foot massage, Joey’s thumb lightly grazed the bottom of Rachel’s second toe, and Joey heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked up at Rachel to see if he had accidentally hurt her or if she was ticklish there, but neither seemed to be the case. Her eyes were suddenly open, and she was biting down on her lower lip. She looked almost…turned on.

Not missing a beat, Joey moved his hands to her left foot and gave it the same treatment he had been giving the right foot. “You, uh, you _really_ like foot rubs, huh?”

Rachel started breathing shallowly and averted her gaze. “Yeah, my feet are really sensitive. I know it’s kind of weird, and you can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

The last thing Joey wanted was for Rachel to feel insecure about this. He stopped the foot massage and reached his left hand up to cup Rachel’s cheek. “Rach, look at me,” he murmured. She looked at him with a nervous expression. “I’m not freaking out over here, okay.” His right hand caressed the instep of her left foot, and he smiled as her worried expression faded and her eyes darkened with arousal. “Besides, it’s not exactly the first time a girl’s really been into me rubbing her feet.” Their relationship was still fairly new, and Joey wouldn’t normally bring up his past with other women, but he wanted Rachel to understand that he wasn’t uncomfortable with her desires. 

Rachel licked her lips in consideration. “How do you feel about it?”

Joey dropped his left hand to her right foot so that he could massage both feet at the same time. “Can’t say that feet specifically have ever been a turn on for me, but they don’t turn me off at all.” He tilted his head and looked at her feet. “I have to say, though, yours are pretty cute.”

Rachel giggled and grinned playfully. “What about my ‘chubby ankles’?”

“I was an idiot, _clearly_. I would now gladly worship your gorgeous ankles all day long, if that’s what you wanted.” He slowly lifted her left foot to his mouth and sucked on her inner ankle through the pantyhose. Rachel shut her eyes and whimpered. Joey was glad he had decided to make that particular move. He had only heard Rachel whimper like that before when they were having sex.

Rachel lowered her foot back to his lap and kissed Joey soundly. “I’m going to go get these pantyhose off so you can go ahead and worship my feet better.” She winked, stood up, and sashayed away. “I’ll be right back.” 

When Rachel closed the door to the bathroom, Joey shifted his legs apart to get more comfortable. His jeans were starting to feel a little tight. It wasn’t really Rachel’s feet that were doing it for him, but Rachel’s reactions were definitely arousing.

Rachel quickly came out of the bathroom, and Joey immediately noticed that he could see her bare feet with a perfect pedicure and red, painted toenails. His gaze swept up her body, and he noticed that she was carrying some kind of lotion. “It’s scented like vanilla, and apparently it’s supposed to taste like it too,” she explained. “I thought we could try it out.”

“Sounds awesome, Rach,” Joey replied. Rachel sat facing him on the couch and eagerly handed him the lotion and plopped her feet on his lap again. She was so excited that her feet were practically dancing.

Joey gently stilled her feet with his hands, and opened the lotion container. He liberally applied the lotion to her right foot, making sure to get in between her toes and cover the top and bottom of her foot. He then lifted the foot to his mouth and began to suck her big toe.

“God, Joey, that feels _so good_ ,” Rachel moaned. As he lavished attention on her right foot, which did taste like vanilla thanks to the lotion, the toes of her left foot curled on Joey’s thigh. The scent and taste of vanilla and Rachel, the wanton noises she made, and the closeness of her left foot to Joey’s dick made him harden even further. He had expected this to be mostly for Rachel, but Joey was just as turned on as she was.

Once he had licked Rachel’s right foot clean, he rubbed the lotion into her left foot and continued his ministrations. Rachel, who was squirming with arousal by this point, brushed Joey’s clothed erection with her right foot. Joey groaned around the baby toe that he was sucking and popped it out of his mouth. He panted and tried to compose himself as Rachel, smirking, pressed her right foot more firmly against Joey’s cock.

Joey huffed out a laugh. “Rachel, I think this was mostly supposed to be about you, you know.”

“Mmm, I thought of a way this could be for both of us,” Rachel purred. “I could stroke you with my feet until you come all over them.”

Joey bucked his dick against Rachel’s foot in response to the hot mental image. “You have the best ideas, sweetheart.” He pulled her forward and kissed her deeply, tongue stroking along the roof of her mouth. Rachel shivered against him and only pulled back when she needed to breathe.

Rachel’s moved her feet from Joey’s lap and sat with them tucked underneath her. Her hands were practically trembling with anticipation as she unbuttoned and unzipped Joey’s jeans. She pulled his pants and his underwear down in one smooth motion, and Joey lifted his hips to help Rachel. Joey’s pants and underwear hung by his knees, and Rachel hungrily eyed his throbbing dick.

She moved her feet from beneath her, and Joey’s hands returned to her feet, continuing their sensual massage. Biting her lip, Rachel experimentally pressed the sides of both feet on Joey’s cock.

“Oh, baby, that feels so good,” he gasped. Experimentally, Rachel ran her right foot up Joey’s dick while she wiggled the toes on her other foot against the base. Joey responded by stroking her feet more firmly.

Soon, Rachel developed a rhythm of stroking Joey’s cock with her feet and he thrust into her grip and kneaded the tops of her feet, her ankles, and her sensitive Achilles tendons while she stimulated him. Rachel’s left foot ghosted over the top of his dick, and Joey knew he was close. He pulled her foot down to meet the right and gripped her ankles as he pumped his cock between the soles of her feet. He sighed her name and closed his eyes as he came, and his semen dripped onto her feet and his thighs.

Joey felt a gentle touch on his oversensitive dick and opened his eyes to see Rachel’s fingers swirling through the pearly white fluid on her tanned feet. She scooped up some of his ejaculate with her fingers and sucked them into her mouth. 

Joey moaned lowly at the erotic sight. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Rachel grinned devilishly. “Maybe just a little.” She scooped up more of his semen from her feet, popped her fingers into her mouth, and let out an exaggerated slurping noise as she sucked on her fingers. 

Joey laughed and kissed her once she stopped sucking on her fingers. He felt proud of the hint of salt he could taste as his tongue stroked hers. “I love you so much, baby. I’ll be right back.” Joey let his pants and boxers fall to the floor and strutted to the bathroom, confident in the knowledge that Rachel was enjoying watching him walk away. He came back a moment later with a wet washcloth and gently cleaned Rachel’s feet. Once he was done, he dropped the washcloth on his clothes and picked up the lotion he had been using earlier with Rachel.

Joey, with an intent expression on his face, spread the lotion over Rachel’s cleaned feet and marked a path on the inside of both legs to the apex of her thighs. He stroked Rachel’s hair and kissed her softly. “Lie back for me.”

Rachel reclined on the couch with her legs slightly spread and propped up on her elbows. She watched in fascination as Joey began by sucking on her toes and hissed as he lightly nibbled on them. He continued his ascent by licking and kissing the top and arch of each foot. He sucked on her heels and playfully nipped her ankles.

Joey slowly moved her legs so that they naturally bent and he could continue to massage Rachel’s feet as he continued to kiss and lick his way up her calves and inner thighs. Rachel whimpered as he tongued her clit through the fabric of her wet panties. He removed his hands from her feet only momentarily to remove her panties, which he casually tossed on the floor near his clothes. He rubbed little circles on the soles of her feet and lowered his mouth to her clitoris.

Rachel raked her right hand through his hair as her other hand gripped the fabric of the couch. She bit her lower lip to contain a scream as he licked her. Joey shifted his mouth so that he could plunge his tongue inside of her and Rachel rocked against his mouth and tightened her grip on his hair. He began to stroke her toes, and his nose regularly brushed her clitoris as he fucked her with his tongue.

Joey stopped for a moment to breathe and panted as he stared up at Rachel, who had a glazed expression on her face. He started to knead the insteps of her feet and then dove down to suck on her clitoris in earnest. Rachel gasped and Joey continued to suck her clitoris as her body shook against his mouth in orgasm. Joey continued until she released the nearly painful hold she had on his hair and began to gently pet it, signaling that she was done. 

Joey released his hold on Rachel’s feet and sat up on the couch. He pulled her into his side and nuzzled her hair. Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder and chuckled in amazement at what an innocent foot massage had turned into. “That was something else.”

Joey grinned at the amazing memory. “Yeah, it really was. We should do it again some time.” He felt Rachel nod her head in agreement on his shoulder. His grin faded and he turned to face Rachel with a sincere expression. “I really love you. You’re amazing, and I’m so lucky to be with you.”

Rachel beamed. “Love you too.” She leaned in to kiss him but stopped when she heard Emma wailing over the baby monitor.

Joey felt only a tad wistful when Rachel leaned back and then began to search the floor for her panties. He smirked wryly. “Guess that kind of cuts the afterglow short, huh?”

Rachel shimmied back into her underwear and shrugged as she faced Joey. “I’ll go see what Emma needs, and then when I come back out, we’ll think about what we want to do for dinner tonight.”

Joey leaned up to peck her on the lips. “See you in a bit.”

Rachel left to attend to Emma, and Joey dressed himself. A few moments later, his two favorite people in the world came into the living room, and Joey smiled to himself. He really was fortunate to have them both in his life, and Joey realized that a little more every single day. He had never thought he would have all of this, much less with Rachel, and Joey felt truly blessed. He was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
